La Heredera de Ravenclaw
by pitufina97
Summary: Hermione descubre que es descendiente de dos fundadores de Hogwarts: Godric Gryffindor y Rowena Ravenclaw y que es la última heredera de esta. Tras muchas generaciones, el colgante de Ravenclaw termina en su poder, y deberá protegerlo de lord Voldemort, que lo anhela. Pero las cosas se complican aún más cuando se enamora de quién debe acabar con su vida.
1. La Heredera de Ravenclaw

-¡Hermione! –llamó la señora Weasley desde la cocina.

Hermione, que charlaba con Harry, Ginny y Ron en el cuarto de este, bajo hasta la cocina y, antes de que pudiera decir nada, Albus Dumbledore la saludó.

-Os dejaré privacidad para que habléis.

-Dígame, señorita Granger, ¿por que cree que existen hijos de gente no mágica que resultan ser magos y brujas? –preguntó Dumbledore a la chica tan pronto como se cerró la puerta de la cocina.

-Eh… No lo sé. Tal vez sea por una mutación especial en la mezcla genética de una pareja muggle –conjeturó Hermione después de pensarlo unos segundos.

-Buena teoría, Granger –le concedió Dumbledore, con cierto orgullo-. Supongo que sabes algo de sobre los fundadores de Hogwarts.

-Sí.

-Bien. Veras, señorita Granger, la razón de mi visita es que he encontrado algo muy interesante en tu linaje.

-¿Mi linaje?

-Sí. Cuando los fundadores de Hogwarts aún vivían, dos de ellos tuvieron un romance en secreto, ¿adivinarías quienes fueron?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Eran Godric Gryffindor y Rowena Ravenclaw, de cuya relación nacieron Violet Gryffindor y el mismo colgante que llevas puesto –Dumbledore señaló con la barbilla el collar en forma de águila que, igual que la cadena, era de bronce, que adornaba el cuello de Hermione-. Gryffindor se lo regalo a Rowena, una manufactura de duendes con la capacidad de otorgar cualquier tipo de sabiduría a su portador. Y en su lecho de muerte, Rowena se lo regaló a Violet. Ni siquiera tuvo ocasión de elegir a una hija para heredárselo.

-¿Tenía otra hija?

-Sí, era Helena Ravenclaw, o al menos se llamaba así en vida. Hoy en día se hace llamar la Dama Gris.

-El fantasma de Ravenclaw – exclamó Hermione.

-Exacto. ¿Y por qué te cuento todo esto? ¿Cómo ha llegado hasta tus manos el colgante de Rowena Ravenclaw? Por una sencilla razón: El colgante se ha pasado de generación en generación –afirmó el viejo profesor.

-¿Está diciéndome que yo soy descendiente de Violet Gryffindor?

-Es exactamente lo que digo. Tú eres la última Heredera de Ravenclaw y debes proteger el colgante de que no caiga en las manos de aquellos que solo lo anhelan para poder llevar a cabo sus planes.

-¿A quien se refiere exactamente? –inquirió Hermione, temiendo una respuesta que intuía.

-De Voldemort


	2. Visita al Callejón Diagon

-¿Estáis preparados para irnos? –preguntó la señora Weasley, pero enseguida se percató de que faltaba alguien en el vestíbulo-. ¿Dónde esta Hermione?

-Cuando yo bajé, se estaba cambiando por tercera vez –respondió Ginny a su madre.

-¿Qué se ha cambiado tres veces? ¡Si solo vamos al Callejón Diagon, no a visitar al ministro! –exclamó Ron.

-Bueno, eso se lo dices a ella, no a mí.

La señora Weasley suspiró, se acercó al pie de las escaleras y gritó:

-¡Hermione, querida, baja ya!

La chica, tan pronto como la escuchó, se miró por última vez al espejo, satisfecha, y bajó a reunirse con los demás.

Harry y Ron la miraron sorprendidos.

Ella llevaba un vestido rojo, una chaqueta vaquera y unas sandalias con cintas plateadas.

-Muy guapa, Hermy –comentó Ginny, dándole un codazo a su hermano que a su misma vez golpeó involuntariamente a Harry.

Aquel efecto domino arrancó una sonrisa a Hermione.

-Bueno, ahora que sí estamos todos, es hora de marcharnos –anunció el señor Weasley.

Desde que habían llegado al Callejón Diagon, Hermione no había de Jado de escrutar cada rincón, con la esperanza de encontrarlo.

-… Las túnicas, los pergaminos, la tinta y las plumas…

-Mamá, a Hermy y a mí nos faltan los ingredientes para las pociones – le recordó Ginny a su madre.

-Claro. Iremos ahora a la boticaria…

-Molly, no tiene sentido que vayamos todos. ¿Por qué no dejas que vayan solas?-propuso el señor Weasley.

-No sé, no sé… -Molly Weasley se tensó mucho de pronto. Debatiéndose entre no perder a nadie de vista o terminar las compras lo antes posible mientras que miraba a las , idos, pero tan pronto como terminéis, venid a Flourish y Blotts, ¿entendido?

Hermione y Ginny asintieron a la vez y se dirigieron a la boticaria.

Cuando entraron, unas campanillas anunciaban su llegada. Ambas se separaron para comprar su material.

Hermione miraba con atención su lista cuando dobló una esquina y se encontró, al alzar la vista, con Draco Malfoy.

Los dos estaban solos, ocultos entre dos estanterías de madera, clavándose la mirada mutuamente. Ninguno movió un sólo músculo, no dijeron una sola palabra. Sólo se miraban a los ojos, intentando ver más allá de ellos.

Parecía que, por un instante, el tiempo se hubiese detenido, en cuyo instante, se movió dentro de los dos.

Un pequeño ruido despertó de nuevo a Draco y a Hermione, haciendo que tomasen contrarios caminos.

La chica se encontró con Ginny a la salida y estas se reunieron de nuevo con los Weasley y Harry.

Draco vigiló a hurtadillas a Hermione cuando abandonó la tienda.

No sabía como había empezado, ni cuando. Sólo sabía que Hermione Granger lo perseguía su subconsciente, en sus pensamientos más involuntarios, en esa fase de duermevela. Ella era inteligente como nadie… Valiente, buena, preciosa y tenía también algo que él no sabía nombrar, pero que hacía que le gustase más.

Ya no podía negar la existencia de esa atracción prohibida hacia la mejor amiga de Harry Potter.


	3. Principio

-¿Tienes algún plan, Hermione? – preguntó Harry, en el compartimento del de Hogwarts-. Habrá que descubrir el motivo por el que Voldemort quiere tu colgante.

-Sí, eso es importante, pero también quiero investigar sobre mis antepasados, por diversas razones: acabo de descubrir que no soy tan _muggle_, al fin y al cabo, y me interesa saber quienes lo tuvieron en sus manos, para que y como lo utilizaron.

-¿Alguna idea de cómo empezar tu investigación?

-Dumbledore me comentó que la Dama Gris era hermana de Violet Gryffindor. Tal vez ella me podría contar algo de ella.

Los chicos asintieron para mostrarse de acuerdo.

-Bueno, Ron, tenemos que ir a vigilar un rato –se levantó Hermione de su asiento.

-Ve tú, yo me quedaré un rato con Harry.

Hermione se acercó tranquilamente a Ron, pero con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

-Si no te levantas ahora mismo, te arrepentirás, Ronald Weasley -le amenazó. Su voz era suave, pero temible.

Ron se volvió blanco como la cal, y, sin pensarlo dos veces, apuro a salir del compartimento.

Antes de que cerrase la puerta ella, Harry vio sonreír a Hermione, con completa normalidad. Sin comprender del todo el comportamiento de la muchacha, salió a dar un paseo por los pasillos, sabiendo que estaría solo durante largo rato.

Hermione paseaba sola por el vagón de Slytherin. Todos estaban en los compartimentos, había encontrado incluso a la pandilla de Draco Malfoy: Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabiny, Crabbe y Goyle, hasta Pansy Parkinson, en lugar de cumplir su función de prefecta, se dedicaba a revolotear alrededor de los chicos, como siempre. Aquel pasillo resultaba bastante solitario, por lo que se permitió el lujo de distraerse con las vistas: los campos, las montañas, el sol que comenzaba a esconderse tras las sierras...Miraba más allá de las ventanas, cuando dio un traspiés y un brazo ágil y firme la tomó por la cintura, evitando que se cayera.

Hermione alzó la vista y se encontró con él. El mismo que supo que acabaría hallando cuando no lo vio con los Slytherins.

Draco Malfoy.

Tenía su rostro a tan sólo un centímetro. Sus ojos grises estaban fijos en los suyos, mientras intentaba creerse lo que estaba pasando.

Sin ser consciente de ello, posó sus manos en los hombros del Slytherin cuando este la acercó, suavemente, más a él.

Sin pensarlo, Malfoy estampó sus labios contra los de Hermione, que ni siquiera se resistió.

Un cosquilleo, agradable y cálido, inundó la espalda de la chica, despertando algunas sensaciones del pasado. Extrañamente conocidas y jamás del todo olvidadas


	4. Chapter 4

Todos se habían acostado ya a esas horas.

Hermione estaba sola en la sala común de Gryffindor. No se creía capaz de dormir aquella noche, pues tenía demasiadas cosas sobre las que pensar: su recién linaje mágico descubierto, su herencia y sus responsabilidades, como las llevaría acabó… Mil preguntas comenzaron a revolverle la conciencia: ¿Cómo protegería su patrimonio de Voldemort? ¿Por qué Voldemort quería su colgante? ¿Cómo iba a descubrir todo lo necesitaría saber: su pasado, la historia de su colgante…?

De pronto, una palabra, tan repentina como un rayo, llegó a su mente.

Tiempo.

-¿Tiempo? –en ese mismo instante, estuvo segura de que aquel pensamiento no era suyo, sino no de la joya que colgaba de su cuyo, que ahora pensaba a través de ella.

Se levantó y salió por el hueco del retrato de la Señora Gorda.

La puerta se abrió antes de que ella tuviera oportunidad de llamar.

-¿Qué hace despierta a deshoras, señorita Granger? –preguntó Albus Dumbledore. Mirándola con sus inquisitivos ojos azules por encima de sus gafas de forma da media luna, sin embargo, su anciano rostro mostraba la sombra de una sonrisa.

Todavía sentía la misma vacilación que en casa de los Weasley al charlar con Dumbledore, pero ahora se sentía más segura gracias a la curiosidad.

-Ya sé que debería estar en mi cama ahora mismo, pero necesitaba reflexionar.

Dumbledore asintió con una débil cabezada antes de interrumpirla:

-¿Y ha llegado a alguna conclusión?

-Me… me preguntaba si existe alguna manera, además de con un giratiempo, de retroceder en el tiempo –Dumbledore la observó en silencio, animándola a que rematase la explicación de sus conclusiones-, porque tal vez esta sería una forma eficaz de descubrir algo acerca de la historia del colgante, que al fin y al cabo, es lo que me sería indispensable saber.

El viejo director se levantó de la alta silla de madera, rodeó la mesa hasta encontrarse con la muchacha en la mitad del despacho.

-Una manufactura de duendes con la capacidad de otorgar cualquier sabiduría a su portador –le recordó-. ¿No sabe aun a lo que me refiero, señorita Granger?

Hermione escrutó los ojos del mago, en busca de alguna pista.

-El colgante puede descubrirme su propia historia.

-Una historia no será mejor contada por un testigo que por su propio narrador, téngalo en cuenta, Granger. Un colgante no puede hablar, no puede contar algo como lo hacemos tú y yo, pero este objeto te podrá mostrar su historia superiormente.

-¿Y cómo haré para que me lo muestre?

-Igual que hace cuando tiene una duda.

-Preguntandoselo.

-Pidiendoselo –corrigió Dumbledore-. Yo puedo guiarla, señorita Granger, pero es usted quién debe hacerlo. Necesitará conocer lo isotérico de su pasado para saber reaccionar ante el oscuro futuro que se le presenta, hasta el detalle más mínimo e indirecto de su ascendencia podría ser vital y contribuyente para su futuro


	5. Chapter 5

-Así que Dumbledore te va a enseñar a utilizar el colgante de Ravenclaw -concluyó Ron después de que Hermione les contase a él y Harry lo sucedido la noche anterior, de camino a la primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-No es eso, Ron. Dumbledore solo me ayudará a investigar sobre la historia del colgante...

Pero pudieron decir una sola palabra más, pues Colin Creevey se interpuso en su camino, sonriendo emocionado a Harry, pero luego se dirigió a Hermione:

-Es un comunicado de Dumbledore -le cedió un pergamino enrollado y atado con un lazo violeta. Ella lo tomó, mirándolo con agudeza.

-Gracias, Colin.

Pero este la ignoró. Volvió a mirar de nuevo a Harry, que se la devolvió con cierta vacilación antes de que él se marchase de la misma manera que había aparecido.

-Ábrela. Seguramente sea sobre lo que hablasteis anoche.

-Seguramente –aceptó Hermione, medio ausente, aun contemplando el pergamino-, pero, sea lo que sea, puede esperar –dijo, ya más despierta-. Ya llegamos tarde y como nos retrasemos más, Snape se enfurecerá –ella se guardó el comunicado en la mochila y se puso en marcha, empujando a sus amigos hacia delante para que hicieran lo mismo.

Atravesaron la puerta del aula y se detuvieron cuando el profesor Snape clavó sus ojos en ellos, penetrantes. Era como una sombra en medio del aula.

-Llegan tarde – dijo el profesor, arrastrando las palabras-. No es una buena forma de comenzar el curso. 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor por cabeza. Espero que sean capaces de sentarse a tiempo.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron en los sitios libres que quedaban mientras Snape al pie de su mesa.

-¿Quién puede decirme cuales son las maldiciones que no pueden neutralizarse?

Hermione, al lado de Susan Bones, alzó la manó, rápida como un rayo.

El profesor, resignado, le cedió palabra.

-Las maldiciones imperdonables…

-Las maldiciones imperdonables son castigadas con la cadena en Azkaban por esa precisa razón –explicó cuando la chica apenas había terminado la frase-. Una vez efectuadas, no hay vuelta atrás. Este curso os enseñaré a emplear los contrahechizos y contra que conjuros podríais emplearlos. Esto será un apartado importantísimo para aprobar los EXTASIS. Y os lo advierto ahora: No me importa que hayáis tenido diversos profesores que tenían sus propios métodos de enseñanza y que eso os diera confusiones. Solo os calificaré según la calidad de vuestros resultados.

Snape les miró a todos y se volvió hacia el encerado, donde comenzó a garabatear la primera lección, sin aviso. Todos cogieron pergaminos y pluma para tomar apuntes, procurando seguirle el ritmo, pero su letra era tan ilegible que costaba interpretarla.

En medio de la redacción, Hermione notó un cosquilleo en la espalda. Una sensación alargada, como una serpiente, que se deslizaba lentamente por su columna vertebral.

Instintivamente, miró al sureste del aula. Se encontró con los ojos de Malfoy. Estos no eran fríos como solían serlo. Él la miraba con malicia e interés, a pesar de que su faz era indiferente.

En ese momento, Crabbe derramó toda la tinta por su pupitre y el Slytherin se volvió hacia él.

Dando gracias por la torpeza de Vincent Crabbe, Hermione miró nuevamente al frente y terminó de copiar la teoría del encerado.

Cuando los tres tuvieron una hora libre en común, se acomodaron en la sala común, poniendo el pergamino en medio del círculo que habían formado.

-Bueno, ¿a qué esperas, Hermy? Ábrelo –insistió Ron.

-Antes de leerlo, creo que debo contaros algo…


	6. Chapter 6

-Bueno, ¿a qué esperas, Hermy? Ábrelo -insistió Ron.

-Antes de leerlo, creo que debo contaros algo…

Harry y Ron se miraron entre sí, para luego mirar de nuevo a su amiga, interrogantes.

-Cuando fuimos al Ministerio el año pasado para buscar la profecía de Harry, yo encontré una que llevaba mi nombre. La escuche, pero me parecía demasiado extraña como para que se refiriese a mí. Así que la coloque de nuevo en su lugar, justo antes de que llegasen los mortífagos.

Ambos parecían pasmados.

-¿Y qué decía tu profecía? -quiso saber Harry.

-Hablaba de que mi pasado guardaba un secreto. Un secreto que heredaría de mi madre -contó Hermione-. Cuando os conté en verano lo que me dijera Dumbledore en la Madriguera, os sorprendió que yo no me hubiera cuestionado nada en absoluto, pero no me lo cuestione porque lo relacione con el mensaje de la profecía. El secreto es el colgante -ella les mostró el colgante-, fue mi madre quien me lo dio; y ella lo heredó de mi abuelo cuando este murió hace seis años.

Hubo un largo silencio.

-Vaya -fue lo único que Ron fue capaz de decir mientras Hermione, ya con impaciencia se apresuró a desatar el pergamino.

Estaba elegantemente escrito con tinta azul brillante.

_Hermione:_

_Quisiera hablar contigo esta tarde en mi despacho. A las ocho en punto_

_Es primordial que traigas contigo el colgante y que seas puntual._

_Es necesario aprovechar todo el tiempo posible ya que deberemos tratar muchos temas. Te aconsejo que vengas sola._

_Saludos,_

_El director Albus W. P. Dumbledore_

-¿Dónde está Draco? -preguntó Pansy Parkinson, por décima vez.

Blaise Zabini puso los ojos en blanco, dejándose caer en el sofá verde oscuro.

Draco Malfoy entró en ese momento en la sala de Slytherin. Pansy se volvió hacia el chico cuando llegó al punto de todo el grupo.

-Draco, tal vez me equivoque, pero ayer, en el tren, me pareció verte darle el lote con la sangre sucia de Granger en medio del pasillo -soltó Zabini, con voz burlona mientras Pansy observaba al aludido con recelo.

Draco no miró a Zabini. El hecho de que lo hubieran visto le enfurecía, pero no permitiría que nadie lo supiera aunque fuese cierto. Aunque la noche primera noche de aquel curso hubiera soñado con aquel beso del que no se arrepentía para nada.

-¿Qué me viste, supuestamente, besar a la asquerosa sabelotodo de Granger? -dijo con asco, arrastrando las palabras-. ¿Y tú de verdad crees que eso podría ocurrir? Por favor… Lo que creó que pasa realmente es que llevas tanto tiempo sin compañía femenina que comienzas a imaginar cosas, Zabini.

Pansy Parkinson ahogó unas risas ante el comentario del Slytherin, haciendo que la vergüenza y el enfado ocupasen el lugar de la altanería en su rostro.

Malfoy sonrió para sus adentros satisfecho, recostándose en el sillón. ¿Qué más da cuanto quisieran humillarlo si él era que, finalmente, más avergonzaba a los demás? Por alguna razón él era el Príncipe de Slytherin.

Sin embargo, unas palabras que podían parecer normales, La Heredera de Ravenclaw, a él le bajaba todo el orgullo al subsuelo.


	7. Algunas respuestas y otras preguntas

Petó en la pesada puerta de roble.

-¡Adelante! –dijo una voz grave y amortiguada.

Ella titubeó un poco, pero obedeció. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó al escritorio del director, donde este le esperaba.

-Veo que ha cumplido en todo lo que le he pedido, señorita Granger –Dumbledore observó el colgante que brillaba en contraste con el negro de su túnica con aprobación.

Hermione solía ocultarlo bajo el cuello de su ropa, pero en aquella ocasión supo que no era necesario.

-Bueno, antes de comenzar a indagar en su ascendencia, ¿Quiere preguntarme algo? –el anciano profesor se levantó de su escritorio para acercarse a la chica.

-Sí. ¿Por qué no me pidió que le entregara a usted el colgante para que lo protegerlo? ¿Cómo averiguó que yo soy descendiente de Rowena Ravenclaw y Godric Gryffindor? ¿Y cómo lo descubrió Voldemort?

Dumbledore le sonrió, divertido e imperioso.

-Me alegra comprobar, efectivamente, tiene una curiosidad propia de lo Ravenclaw. En primer lugar, no le pedí que me lo entregase porque será el único modo para que puedas descubrir tu historia. Además, moralmente, me pareció incorrecto, pues esa joya ha permanecido en su familia durante generaciones y me parece que es mejor que continúe siendo así.

Averigüe que lo es porque existe un pergamino, secreto y encantado, en el que constan todos los descendientes de Gryffindor y Rowena, creado y escondido por esta. Lo ocultó en la estatua de su torre. El último nombre que en el consta, es el suyo.

-¿Cómo…? –preguntó Hermione, sorprendida por lo que acababa de oír.

-Yo también sé lo de su profecía, Granger.

La muchacha abrió mucho los ojos, comprendiendo lo que Dumbledore quería decir: habría escuchado su profecía y, por ello, habría investigado y hallado algunas respuestas. Respuestas que llevaban hasta ella.

-Pero, la profecía de Harry decía…

-Su profecía hacía referencia a alguien que derrotaría a Voldemort. Alguien que el propio Voldemort escogería como su enemigo. Él quiere matar a Harry, pero para acabar de una vez y para siempre con él necesita tu collar, y para lograrlo debe matarte a ti.

-Es decir, que solo soy una intermediaria –dijo con un hilo de voz, mirando al suelo. ¿Cómo podía nadie tratar así a las personas?

-No. Al ponerte a ti en medio te ha convertido en la persona que puede salvar el mundo –afirmó Dumbledore.

Hermione se quedó unos instantes en silencio.

-¿Y qué tiene planeado para mí?

-Me temo que eso deberás descubrirlo por ti misma –respondió el director con voz suave, grave y enigmática.

Esas palabras dejaron a la chica más aturdida que en toda su vida.


	8. Pociones

Había pasado ya casi una mes desde la última visita de Hermione al despacho de Dumbledore. A pesar de seguir estudiando con tanta constancia como siempre, pero su cabeza parecía encontrar el sitio suficiente para los conocimientos y para no dejar de darle vueltas a todas la palabras de su director.

Como siempre, se sentó con Harry y Ron en el aula de Pociones.

-¿Qué tal estás, Hermy? Llevas muy pensativa desde lo de Dumbledore -se preocupó Harry.

Ella abrió la boca para responderle, pero en ese momento, los Slytherins y Slughorn entraron en las mazmorras y se dió la clase por comenzada.

Hermione vió de reojo a Malfoy, que se sentó con aire altanero con el resto de los de su casa. Desde hace algunos días, cada vez que lo veía, sentía unas ganas increíbles de hecharsele encima y pegarle un puñetazo como el que le había dado tres años atrás.

Él notó los ojos de Hermione. Cafés, dulces, serenos y perspicaces, aunque ahora tenían un brillo especial, una extraña mezcla de amenaza y viveza. Miró de nuevo al frente, con la sombra de una sonrisa en los labios.

-Veamos, ¿quién me sabría decir que pociones son estas y que efectos tienen? –Slughorn señalo los calderos que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

Hermione alzó la mano más rápido que nadie.

-Señorita Granger – le sonrió.

-Es Veritaserum. Hace que quién la ingiera diga toda la verdad. Es facilmente reconocible por su semejanza con el agua: es incolora e inolora, pero esta poción es más espesa.

-Correcto. 50 puntos para Gryffindor –anunció el profesor-. Bien, ¿y qué voluntario me dirá cual esta otra poción? –mostró con un movimiento teatral de la mano un pequeño caldero del que borboteaban algunas gotas de una substancia del color del oro fundido.

Hermione alzó de nuevo la mano, pero esta vez el profesor le dio la oportunidad a Pansy Parkinson, que sonrió con orgullo, mirando a la Gryffindor con mofa por un segundo. Se volvió hacia el profesor y le respondió con seguridad y claridad:

-Es Elixir de la Euforia. Se carateriza por su color amarillo.

-No, señorita Parkinson, no es Euforia, pero estoy seguro que la señorita Granger sabe lo que es – Slughorn deslizó su mirada de la Slytherin hasta Hermione, mientras la sonrisa altanera de Pansy se sustituía por una mueca de enfado, mirando a la chica esperando que ella también fallara.

-Es Felix Felicis, o también conocido como "Suerte Líquida". Te hace afortunado. Y se reconoce por su color dorado y sus burbujas.

-Exactamente –Slughorn la sonrió con jovialidad-. No sé preocupe, señorita Parkinson, la Euforia y el Felix Felicis son facilmente confundibles para un ojo inexperto –dijo educadamente, pero eso no evitó que el enfado se intensificase en su rostro.

Algunos en la clase se rieron, entre ellos, Malfoy, que intentó ocultarla, pero solo lo logró a medias.

-Disponeis de una hora y media y la receta del Veritaserum la encontrareis en la página 230 –explicó el profesor-. Ese es el ejercicio de hoy, y quién haga el mejor, ganará 5000 puntos para su casa. Buena suerte a todos.

Los alumns se pusieron en movimiento encendiendo el fuego y comenzando a preparar los ingredientes.

Ron apenas entendía las instrucciones de del libro y observaba con atención a Hermione, en un intento desesperado por llevar su poción adelante. Seamus se chamuscó la cara al acercarse demasiado cuando añadía las hojas de manzano. Parvati Patil acabó manchandose el pelo por observar con tanto interes a Ron que sin darse cuenta había metido un mechón de su negra trenza en el interior del caldero.

"... –Echar cuatro colas secas de lagartija.". Leyó Hermione._ ¡Cinco!,_ gritó insistentemente una voz en su cabeza –que estaba segura que pertenecía al colgante- tras dejar caer la cuarta cola en el bebedizo blanco nieve. Tomó una quinta, la miró, debatiendose entre la voz o el libro. Finalmente, dejó caer la cola en su poción, cuyo color se tornó un poco más trasparente.

Sorprendida y satisfecha, al mismo tiempo, sonrío para sus adentros y continuo con su trabajo.

Malfoy, desde el otro lado del aula, no se escapó ese instante y un brillo de sospecha recorrió sus ojos grises.

¿Era ella?¿Sería Granger la chica que estaba buscando? No, imposible. No podía ser una sangre sucia, por muy inteligente que fuera.

El Slytherin esa idea de la cabeza, pero una sensación de abatimiento, rabia y melancolía se asentó en su estómago sin mostrar señales de desaparecer.

Slughorn juzgó el trabajo de todos, unos mejores que otros, pero al llegar junto a Hermione, el rostro se le iluminó como si fuera un niño que ve su regalo el día de Navidad:

-Absolutamente perfecta, señorita Granger. Ya tenemos a nuestra ganadora. 5000 puntos para la casa de Gryffindor –Hermione sonrió, orgullosa-. Pero para que lo comprobeis por vosotros mismos, ¿por qué no se acerca alguno? A no ser que la señorita Granger tenga algún voluntario en mente –la interrogó con la mirada.

Ella asintió:

-Draco Malfoy –dijo sin pensarlo dos veces.

Este se acercó, con frialdad y curiosidad.

Tras beber un sorbo de la poción de Hermione, esta le preguntó:

-¿Cuál es tu objetivo este curso?

Malfoy respondió bajo la atenta mirada de todos (aunque él solo se fijaba en la mirada de Hermione):

-Acabar con un águila.


	9. Deber y deseo

-¿Y cómo quiere Dumbledore que descubras los planes de Voldemort? ¿Acaso con el colgante? Ya ha pasado un mes desde que charlasteis y ni siquiera tú has logrado encontrar una solución alternativa, Hermione –se quejó Ron en el recreo.

-Pues tendré que recurrir al collar sino me queda otra alternativa y, ya de paso, podría comenzar a preguntarle por mi pasado. Necesitare un momento y un lugar tranquilos

Harry y Ron asintieron.

-Oye, Hermy… -llamó Harry.

-¿Sí?

-Estaba pensando, ¿no fue un poco sospechoso lo que te dijo Malfoy cuando bebió tu Veritaserum?

Ron miró con curiosidad a su amigo, pero Hermione lo hizo con expectación y cautela.

-¿Qué quieres decir exactamente? –quiso saber esta.

-¿Y si él tiene algo con lo que Voldemort planea para matarte? ¿Si él es clave de algo en esto?

A Hermione se le paró el corazón, sin ser capaz de creerse lo que acababa de oír. Sabía perfectamente que los Malfoy eran mortífagos, pero Draco Malfoy no lo era. Eso era imposible. Tan sólo tenía 16 años y Voldemort jamás incluiría en sus filas a un adolescente. Aunque, procurando pensar como pensaría él, si busca a la descendiente de Ravenclaw y sabe que es joven, lo más lógico es enviar a alguien al colegio donde hay una marabunta de brujas jóvenes que podrían serlo…

Hermione apartó ese pensamiento de inmediato en su mente.

-¿Por qué preguntas todo esto, Harry? Malfoy no tiene porque estar relacionado con mi… problema –quiso saber ella.

-Me siento algo culpable porque ahora tú seas el punto de mira de Voldemort. No quiero que te pase nada por él, para mi eres como una hermana, y no me gusta que debas luchar por mi culpa por tu vida.

Hermione le sonrió.

-No tienes porque. Si yo puedo hacer para que a ti no te hagan daño, haré todo lo que este en mi mano para conseguirlo –le afirmó-. Para mi eres como mi hermano.

En ese momento, salieron los alumnos de Adivinación. Las gemelas Patil vieron al trío y ahogaron unas risillas:

-Hola, Ron – le saludó Parvati con una sonrisa radiante al pasar a su lado. El chico se envaró un poco.

Pero Hermione apenas se dio cuenta de esto, pues, detrás de los alumnos, Malfoy salió al patio con aire altanero y orgulloso. Un instante después, las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, deteniendo el tiempo y la órbita de la Tierra.

Con frialdad, él pasó junto los amigos mientras notaba que el pesar se intensificaba en su estómago.

_Todos habéis oído la profecía. El colgante de____Rowena Ravenclaw es protegido por la su última descendiente. Esta es una joven bruja, pero eso es todo lo que sé. Quiero ese colgante, para conseguirlo, necesito encontrarla y matarla –Voldemort recorrió toda la estancia con la mirada, hasta detenerse en su elegido-. Draco, tú, mi joven aspirante. Quiero que seas quién cumpla esta misión. Confío en ti. Mátala._

Aquel recuerdo lo atormentaba una y otra vez. La idea de matar a los sangre sucia normalmente le atraía bastante, pero por alguna razón el nombre de la Heredera de Ravenclaw lo abatía. Pero debía hacerlo, aunque sabía que ello podría costarle mucho a ojos de ella.

Entró en la Sala Común de Slytherin, con aire rabioso.

-¡Crabbe! ¡Goyle! –se acercó a ellos, que estaban sentados en los sillones junto a la chimenea-. Quiero que observéis a todas las chicas de Hogwarts: desde las de primero a hasta las de séptimo, desde las de sangre limpia hasta las asquerosas de sucia –notó un pinchazo en el pecho al pronunciar "asquerosas"-. Y quiero que me informéis de que hace cada una, ¿entendido?

Crabbe y Goyle se miraron entre sí.

-¿Pero como vamos a hacer eso?

-Me da igual, Goyle, no me importa. Como si las hechizáis a todas, solamente hacedlo –les gritó y se marchó a su cuarto.

Se dejó caer en su cama. Suspiró mesandose el pelo. Cada vez soportaba menos ver a Hermione Granger. Por muy distintos que fueran, no pudo evitar enamorarse de ella. Por muy Malfoy que fuera, no pudo evitar desarrollar una debilidad tal por una sangre sucia. Entonces, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿qué iba a escoger: el deber o el deseo?


	10. Confusión y determinación

Hermione andaba de vuelta a la sala común, pero estaba tan ausente que no se había dado cuenta de que había tomado el camino de los pasillos más cercanos a las mazmorras. "Acabar con un águila". Esta fue la última frase que escuchó de los labios de Malfoy. En cuatro días ni siquiera la había humillado, tan solo la evadía, lo cual la confundía y la enfadaba cada vez más.

Paseaba despacio y pensativa hasta que un golpe violento y metálico la devolvió a la realidad.

Instintivamente, apoyó la espalda en la pared. Observó que estaba frente el armario privado de Snape, que Malfoy se separaba de ella solo por un paso, dándole la espalda, y que el profesor le miraba con dureza.

-… deja de comportarte así… -se calló de golpe, al darse cuenta de la presencia de Hermione. Si Malfoy también lo hizo, fingió que no.

El profesor miró un momento a los adolescentes, alternativamente.

-Idos a vuestras casas –cerró la puerta del armario con él dentro dejándolos allí, plantados.

Hermione se relajó y observó la nuca del chico unos segundos. Después, él se dirigió a la sala común de Slytherin.

-Malfoy… -lo llamó ella.

Pero este la ignoró y se alejó inalterablemente. La rabia comenzó a intensificarse en la chica.

Estaba sola en su cuarto, donde encontró la tranquilidad necesaria para preguntar por su pasado:

_Violet Gryffindor nació de una unión prohibida entre Rowena y Godric _–habló una voz aguda en su cabeza, mientras le mostraba recuerdos muy vívidos, como si fueran suyos-. _Ambos decidieron mantener oculta a su hija, y se crió en el hogar de Sabrina Gryffundor una prima de Godric que jamás tuvo hijos ni salió de su rica morada._

_Cuando la niña cumplió dos años, Rowena alumbró la hija legítima de su marido, Jon Ravenclaw, a la que llamó Helena Rowena Ravenclaw. _

_Godric y Rowena visitaron muchas veces a Violet, pues deseaban verla crecer, pero su madre decidió presentarle a su hermana menor y ambas niñas crecieron juntas._

_Cuando la única hija de Gryffindor alcanzó la mayoría de edad, pudo comenzar a ver el mundo por si misma y no tardó en enamorarse y casarse con un buen hombre, Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpintong. Pero el día de su casamiento, el hombre que siempre había amado a Helena, le comunicó el suicidio su hermana._

_La muchacha, que siempre la amó, vivió toda su vida con la tristeza de la muerte de Helena. Igualmente, su madre Rowena se deprimió tanto que murió por la pena, pero en su lecho de muerte, le cedió el colgante que un día le regaló Gryffindor a su única hija viva._

Hermione abrió los ojos en ese momento, con la imagen de la misma águila broncínea que colgaba de su cuello, pasando de una mano a otra aún rondándole la mente.

Ella recordaba que se había planteado hablar con la Dama Gris y ahora sentía que esa idea la urgía más que nunca. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle al único antepasado _vivo_ que le quedaba. Tanto le llenaron la cabeza esas cuestiones que se olvidó de su anhelo de conocer los planes de Voldemort.


	11. Chapter 11

Estaba decidida a hablar directamente con la Dama Gris a la primera ocasión posible, pero aunque Hermione la buscara, fue el fantasma quién la encontró.

-Hermione –la llamó un día en los pasillos.

La aludida se volvió, sobresaltada, pero al reconocerla recuperó la determinación de sonsacarle las respuestas a cada una de sus preguntas.

-Sé lo que esta sucediéndote y que me has estado buscando –contó el fantasma, su voz era fría y dura como el hielo, tan solo había cierta cordialidad en sus ojos de un gris oscuro, por lo que supuso que, en vida, habían sido marrones o negros.

La miró con interrogación. La chica estudió las preguntas que se le habían ocurrido y en ese momento comprendió que todas se resumían en una sola:

-¿Por qué te suicidaste? –preguntó Hermione, directamente. No se preocupó en ser educada, pues creyó que sería una perdida de tiempo.

La Dama Gris se mostró más seria, pero habló de todas maneras:

-Cuando comencé a tener uso de razón, comprendí que yo envidiaba a mi hermana. Yo era legítima hija de Jon Ravenclaw, era de una famosa familia de sangre limpia. Me o recordaba cada vez que la veía, pero mi linaje era lo único que tenía a favor en comparación con ella, Violet era valiente, sabia, buena y bella, muy bella.

Ella solo pudo salir de su hogar a partir de los diecisiete años, pero tan pronto pisó el exterior comenzó a recibir los alagos de aquellos que siempre me habían alabado a mí y también logró el amor del único hombre al que yo había amado. Yo no pude soportar más tiempo le idea de que ella tuviera todo lo que yo deseaba. Así que me quite la vida.

Además, también estaba el hecho de que mi madre amaba con tanta devoción todo y cuanto Godric Gryffindor le daba: su hija y su colgante. A mí jamás me quiso como la había querido a ella. Era una autentica metáfora, pues Violet fue concebida del amor, y yo de un simple deber social.

Podía haber terminado con todo eso contando la verdad a mi padre. Podía haber acabado con todo aquello que yo odiaba, pero jamás lo hice. Yo amaba a mi madre demasiado. Aunque ella no me quisiera tanto como yo a ella, no podía verla sufrir.

Al terminar su historia, el fantasma parecía enfadado consigo mismo, como si sintiera remordimiento por su vida.

Todo aquello hizo mella en Hermione. Puede que tan solo fuera la versión de una persona, pero parecía que aquella vida era demasiado triste.

-Gracias –se limitó a decir la chica, en un susurro, pero apenas acabó de pronunciar la palabra, La Dama Gris ya había desaparecido tras la pared de piedra.

La chica también se alejó de allí, reflexionando, pero no se dio cuenta de que habían estado observando toda su conversación.

-Bueno, contadme que habéis visto hoy –interrogó Malfoy a Crabbe y Goyle, cruzando los pies sobre la mesa que los separaba.

Crabbe le habló de las chicas, aunque solo le contó quién se morrea con quién, a quién ve cada una… Era como una versión estúpida de Pansy Parkinson, por lo que él dejó de escucharlo.

-…Bueno, yo he visto que la Granger hablaba con la Dama Gris, durante bastante rato, pero no sé que hablaban. Y también a…

-Espera, espera –saltó de pronto Malfoy-. ¡¿Has pillado a Granger charlando con el fantasma de Ravenclaw?!

Goyle y Crabbe se echaron hacia atrás en sus asientos, asustados por la reacción por parte del chico, que tenía los ojos como platos en una expresión un tanto demente.

-Sí.

Él se retiró a su cuarto, donde camino en círculos, desesperado y aterrorizado. Era Granger. La Heredera de Ravenclaw era Hermione Granger. No quería aceptarlo, pero tampoco podía seguir engañándose a sí mismo: lo que vio en la clase de Pociones, que de pronto ella hablará con ese fantasma, y también contaba el hecho que sus mejores se comportaran de manera tan sobreprotectora con ella ese año.

Debía matar a la chica de la que se había enamorado.


	12. Chapter 12

-¿Cómo está el equipo para el partido de mañana? –preguntó Hermione a Harry, Ron y Ginny en el patio. Era algo tarde, pero el ambiente era tan agradable que la mayoría de los alumnos

Los tres se sorprendieron un poco por el repentino interés de la chica sobre la preparación del equipo de quidditch, pero aun así le respondieron:

-Vamos tan bien que hasta te haré una predicción del futuro –avisó Ron con entusiasmo-: Domingo 3 de noviembre de 1996, el equipo de quidditch de la casa Gryffindor le da tal paliza a Slytherin que se ven obligados a reescribir "La Historia de Hogwarts" para poder incluir tan destacado partido.

Ron se quedo unos segundos con los brazos alzados.

-¿Y tú desde cuando ejerces de vidente? –cuestionó Ginny.

-Desde que sé que puedo acertar. Es más, Trelawney se vera obligada a aprobarme el curso entero –afirmó Ron.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco, divertida, mientras que Hermione y Harry se reían a carcajadas

-Entonces, ya no tendré que contarte como nos fue ayer con Slughorn, porque tú ya lo sabrás –comentó Hermione.

-Eso es un golpe bajo –aseguró Ron. Desde que supo que Parvati Patil asistía a las reuniones del profesor de Pociones, el chico quería saber lo que ocurría en ellas.

Finalmente, los cuatro se rieron a carcajadas.

Malfoy observó la escena desde el otro lado del patio, sin hacer caso a la conversación de su grupo. Observaba especialmente a Hermione con sagacidad y remordimiento.

No podía cumplir su misión, lo que se esperaba de él por ser sangre limpia, por una sangre sucia. No podía soportar mirarla con rabia, furia u odio, no podía pensar mal de ella, ni blasfemarla porque cualquiera de estas acciones le producían una sensación de dolor y pesar insoportables. Era como si la tierra y el cielo comenzaran a juntarse con él en medio.

Necesitaba librarse de aquel peso contándoselo todo, pero no sabía como. Debía hacerlo en secreto, debía ser algo solo entre Hermione y él mismo.

Así, ensimismado en sus pensamientos, se alejo de su pandilla.

Hermione vio de reojo como entraba en el castillo. En su cabeza escuchó una voz que, como respuesta a una duda que no había llegado a formular, le ordenaba que lo siguiese.

-Chicos, os veo en sala común –se despidió la chica.

Se levantó del banco y salió corriendo hacia la puerta que acababa de ser atravesada por el Slytherin.

Lo siguió por varios pasillos y escaleras, hasta que logró alcanzarlo en un corredor solitario.

-¡Malfoy! –lo llamó, pero la ignoró como solía hacer en esos últimos días-. ¡Malfoy!

Este cerró con fuerza los ojos y se volvió con frialdad hacia ella, viendo la manifiesta testarudez de la chica.

-¿Qué quieres, Granger? –preguntó, arrastrando las palabras. Le irritaba un poco que decidiera ponerse cabezota justo cuando él debía tomar la decisión más importante de toda su vida.

-¿Por qué me besaste en el tren? –fue lo único que se le ocurrió decirle.

-Le das demasiada importancia a las cosas – soltó monótonamente Malfoy.

Un segundo después, Hermione le dio un sonoro manotazo en la mejilla. Él se quedó con la cara atravesada otro segundo.

-Maldita sangre sucia –masculló. La tomó por las muñecas, obligándola a apoyarse a la pared-. ¿Por qué has hecho eso, Granger?

-Acabas de llamarme desesperada. ¿Tú te crees acaso que yo soy como Parkinson? ¿Una ansiosa de tu atención?

-No, lo que te digo es que sería mejor que no supieras algunas cosas, por tu propio bien, pero tu calidad de sabelotodo te puede, ¿no es así? –sonrío maliciosamente. Disfrutaba bastante al tenerla tan cerca.

Actuaba con cierta vacilación y cautela, como si poco a poco se acercara a aquel punto que quería revelar, pero que al mismo tiempo temía. Pero ella paso por alto aquello.

-Yo no te tengo miedo, ni a ti ni a los tuyos –aseguró.

-¿Ah, no?

-¡No!

-Ay, Granger. Posiblemente eso sea lo peor que has podido decir en toda tu vida.

-¿Por qué?

Él la miró durante varios segundos, en silencio, hasta que por fin dijo:

-Sé quién eres.

Le soltó las muñecas de golpe y se marchó a zancadas de allí, dejandola sola.


End file.
